


Hiding

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Table Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Will is looking for his brother, Noah, one morning and it leads him to finding the twins out in the barn doing something he'd never expected - what are they doing!?
Relationships: Noah Franklyn-Miller/Sienna Franklyn-Miller, William Franklyn-Miller/Noah Franklyn-Miller, William Franklyn-Miller/Sienna Franklyn-Miller
Series: Quickies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Kudos: 7





	Hiding

“Noah?” 

William poked his head into his little brother’s bedroom. Searching around for the fourteen-year-old to no avail. He was here just a few minutes ago but apparently had ran off somewhere in the space of time it took Will to get a cup of morning coffee. He blinked, wondering where Noah could be. The bathroom door was still wide open and casting no shadow from inside, so he couldn’t be in there

The older teen shrugged and moved on towards his sister’s bedroom. The door shut, leading him to knock on it. “Sienna? You up? Is Noah with you?”

Again there was no answer, so it seemed like she was out as well. If the Franklyn-Miller parents were home he would have asked them where the younger two had run off to, but they left early in the morning. It was almost nine o’clock as Will spied over the rim of his mug. Where would those two be at that time? Their parents handled the early chores already, they didn’t need to do anything until after lunch.

The Twins were odd.

“Noah!” William shouted a little louder. When he got no answer, the teenager sighed. Returning to his room to put on his boots and a flannel shirt before dragging himself into the cool morning breeze. They lived on a small farm of sorts, with long fields behind the house and a small barn. A few animals, but not too many. A quick glance around told Will they weren’t out there in the fields. So unless they were out beyond the treeline... “They better not be in the barn…”

He sighed to himself and just knew it.

They would be in there.

Will marched down the gravel path from their cottage-style home to the barn. Throwing open the doors, before he instantaneously froze. They were in there alright. Doing something his mind never would have considered.

Noah’s tight jeans were wiggled down halfway under his butt, with the front of his boxer briefs pulled down to unleash his cock - or what little of it William could see. Atop of him with her legs on either side of her own twin was Sienna. Her black skirt pushed up over her petite butt and stockings pulled down low to give Noah’s tongue access to a dripping hole. Sixty-nining in the barn, caught red-handed by their big brother who started at them with a mouth wider than the barn doors.

What’s worse is they didn’t even realise and continued.

Noah was digging his small juvenile tongue deep between Sienna’s smooth folds, licking up the same wetness he surely caused. While on the other end, Sienna brushed some hair aside while bobbing up and down rather stiffly on her twin’s five-inch dick.

“Holy… fuck…” Will mouthed to himself, watching his younger siblings orally pleasuring each other.

“Mmm,” Sienna hummed, going up and down on it. This was clearly the first time she’s sucked a dick, barely getting just his tip in her mouth.

Pulling away from her pussy, a clearly enjoying Noah moaned out: “T-Take more of it into your mouth…”

“I’ve never sucked one before, Noah!” Sienna snapped, muttering before she pushed herself down again. Only getting perhaps an inch more before gagging and spitting his cock out again. She turned her head. “It’s not my fault you’reeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ooooooh… N-Noah… Um…”

“I’ve never eaten a pussy before either!” Noah snapped back, not knowing what she was on about.

“Noah!” Sienna slapped his thigh. “LOOK…!”

Looking in the slapped direction, Noah froze. “FUCK!”

“Oh, no. Don’t stop on my account,” Will glared at them, crossing his arms. “Looked like you were enjoying yourselves. I would hate to ruin the ‘fun’...”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Noah attempted.

Sienna at the same time began begging: “Please don’t tell anyone!”

“So is it not what it looks like, or it is and I shouldn’t tell?” Will interrogated them, taking some pleasure in making them nervous.

Looking at each other, the twins replied in opposite to what they had just said before glaring at each other and almost yelling: “BOTH!”

Will groaned at them. He would have thought they would have a planned excuse for this, or at least a way to buy his silence. Though really, he should not have been surprised. Rolling his eyes, Will paced back and forth. “How long has this been happening?”

“Um… this stuff? Today…” Noah responded, not wanting to lie to his big brother.

“What ELSE has happened before… this?” Will pushed.

“We have um used our hands to play with each other, a couple of times…” Sienna explained.

Will bit his lip. Wondering how this happened under his nose. “How long?”

“Um… a couple of weeks? Maybe a few months?” Noah shrugged.

“Months!?” Their brother groaned.

“It’s only been like 3 or so times… and a couple of ‘shows’.” Sienna sighed. That did nothing to improve Will’s mood as he still glared at them.

“You’re twins!”

“Yeah… so we knew we wouldn’t judge each other…” Noah mumbled.

“You… are… siblings!” Will said slowly, trying to make it sink in.

“Yes and you are our big brother…” Sienna replied, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like we FUCK. Chill out.”

Noah blinked, looking at her with a touch of shock in his bright young eyes. Pushing out his bottom lip. “You said we were going to after this!”

Sienna blushed. Trying to whisper to Noah: “W-We are…”

She was heard by both of her brothers though.

“No you aren’t!” Will snapped with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

“You should show us your cock!” Noah finally blurted out, unable to hold back any longer. Having been staring at his brother’s crotch for a good while now. Watching as, unbeknownst to Will himself, the bulge grew steadily larger. He stammered slightly as Will glared hard. “I-It just… looks like you’re enjoying this, too. So it’s not fair you yell at us for it,”

“I-” Will was suddenly made aware of his pants growing tight. “No! I-it’s just morning wood!”

Sienna grinned. “Liarrrrrr! Will liked what he saw! Didn’t he Noah!”

“Totally!” Noah beamed up at Will.

Sienna grinned and whispered something into her brother’s ear, before they began moving towards Will slowly. Grinning at the older boy. He tried to step back but his body betrayed him, keeping stiff so that both of them could start attacking his jeans as a giggling team. Will grunted and bit his lip as their fingers got to work unbuttoning them, then Noah pulled down the zipper. Biting back a moan when Sienna sunk her long fingers into the waistband before tugging, with Noah’s help, to get Will’s cock free.

Both feeling their eyes bulging out when they finally got Will’s massive cock free.

“Holy…” Noah began.

“Heck!” Sienna finished.

“S-stop looking at it!” Their sheepish big brother looked away, trying to hide his cock. The fat seven-inch member with the foreskin very slowly rolling back jumped at the twins.

Sienna and Noah instead reached out and grabbed their big brother’s cock. “Woah dude!”

Pulsing between ten little fingers curled around his dick, Will grunted. Trying to pull back, but that just resulted in the two starting to jerk him off. “F-fuck! I don’t need two inexperienced bratty kids on my dick!”

“Why don’t you teach us then!” Sienna bit back, looking up at her older brother while stroking her part of his dick. Having gotten the bottom half and access to his way bigger balls. So as one hand pumped along the base, the other weighed Will’s nuts in its palm, pushing them up or giving a nervous squeeze. “Teach me to suck it?”

“Si-Sienna…!” Will swallowed hard at her request. But it was difficult to deny her when the girl’s warm tongue licked at his sensitive glans.

“Yeah, teach me, too!” Noah responded, nervously copying his twin by licking Will’s mushroom head. “Sucking dick’s like eating pussy, right?”

“Wh-what do you mean teach you both!?” Will snapped, moaning though he didn’t mean to. “I only have one dick!”

“Well… um can you sixty nine as a trio?” Noah asked, slightly confused.

“Uh, yes, but I’m not getting on the barn floor. So why don’t…” The words came out before Will could shut up his horny mind, “You fuck her and I’ll fuck her throat- N-no I didn’t mean that-!”

“YES!” Sienna moaned out in response. Do that! Do That!”

“We have a blanket…” Noah responded, motioning at the blanket. A little bummed about not getting Will sucking his cock, since he knew Sienna would want to suck Will first. But at least there was the prospect of fucking Sienna, who took the blanket then laid it over a small table. “Uh-”

Sienna got up on the table with her legs hugged to her chest and head hanging over the table. Giggling at her now upside down brothers, who stared at her with throbbing cocks. Noah moved first around to her pussy, loving how she exposed it - to no surprise he dug his cute, petite face back between her pussy lips and started to hungrily eat her out. Wiggling his face around as his tongue pushed deep between the snatch, collecting juice on his tongue for Noah to swallow.

“Uh… get fully naked dorks…” Will sighed, despite his horny mind he was still the older brother dealing with his bratty little siblings. “Your fourteen… if your having sex, get naked…”

“It’s cold!” Noah huffed at him, before returning to tongue fucking his twin sister. “And she tastes… so good…!”

Will groaned internally, of course he knew it was damn cold, he was freezing but he wanted a peak at Noah’s young chest and Sienna’s tits. He came over to the two and placed either hand on the table, holding his dick just out of reach. But Sienna unfurled one arm from underneath her legs and grabbed him, pulling it to her lips. 

“Gimme,” She moaned, suckling his tip. Moaning more when she felt a liquid coming from the head. “Mmm, Noah… he’s leaking like yours does…”

“That’s precum-” Will’s body flinched as her tongue greedily licked up more of it without knowing what it even was. Sienna’s tongue worked under his foreskin and peeled it back so that she could swirl around the ridge freely, tasting her big brother’s dick. All the while, her hips were shaking as Noah’s tongue dug deep into her pussy.

“It’s tasty!” Sienna grinned. “Far better than Noah’s!”

Noah pouted as he licked her out furiously. “Nuh-uh! Bet it does not!”

Using her finger Sienna scooped some of Will’s pre-cum before reaching down to offer the finger to Noah.

“Noah, don’t-” Will began but he already licked it. The older teen whined when Noah’s eyes closed from enjoying the taste. “Dudeeee…”

“Mmmm,” Was all Noah let out before his tongue sunk into Sienna. Muttering around her pussy lips, “So good!”

Will wanted to protest all of this until Sienna’s mouth returned his cock, nervously sucking away on the big length. She, as expected, was still pretty bad up until he started to swing his hips with her motions. Easing himself down that small mouth and up against the entrance to Sienna’s throat, prodding at it, trying to ease down into her throat. A few inches were inside her now.

While he had gotten better even at her age, there was something her sucking him as Noah ate her little pussy, that had Will’s lengthy seven-inch cock throbbing inside of her mouth. She wiggled forward over the table to get closer to him, tilting her head back so Will had better access as her mouth relaxed around his dick.

“Suck him, Enna!” Noah encouraged, sliding a finger along her pussy lips.

Sienna moaned around Will’s cock as Noah’s finger pushed in, still feeling some resistance due to her lack of doing it outside of their occasional fun.

Then a new problem arose. Noah was eager to fuck her pussy with his finger, pumping it in and out of the unprepared girl with viror. She squirmed hard in discomfort. 

“Noah! No! Not like that! It’s more like this,” 

Leaning over, their brother slowly and with passion licked along Sienna’s pussy lips to give it a clean, before his finger took over. Two rubbing her clit in slow, delicate circles. Massaging the moaning girl’s pussy, while buried down her throat. This new position’s leverage combined with his slow, intimate pleasure had her throat relaxing to allow Will’s cock deeper. Sinking in as the two fingers slipped down to spread her pussy open, then lick inside her.

“Mm-mmm…!” She moaned without a breath, arching her hips high up in the air. Enticing Will to slowly tongue her out, pushing it against her resistant walls. Prompting them to open for him, and the finger that soon accompanied his tongue.

It only got weirder for Will when Noah leaned in and his tongue joined.

“Uhm… pussy’s taken,” Will tried to tell him but Noah just licked his lips with a cheeky grin and pink cheeks, then pushed back inside her. Leaving Will to be licking Noah’s face. “Dudeeee!”

“You got her mouth, I get her pussy. It’s FAIR,” Noah said back.

“Want her mouth?” Will offered, his quick taste of Sienna pussy having the older boy wanting to fuck that little pussy.

“My twin, my cherry to pop,” Noah stood up, working his five-inch cock and prodding her with it.

“Then do it… or I will…” Will growled.

Taking Will’s advice, Noah slowly pushed his tip inside Sienna. Easing his length into the girl, stretching her open inch by inch and allowing the walls to close tightly around his dick. Sienna moaned out for her brothers as one fucked her tight throat and the other took her cherry. At last he was trying to until he hit a fleshy wall inside. 

Her hymen. 

“Why can’t… I go deeper…!” Noah pulled back and tried again. It seemed firmer pushing himself against it.

“Keep going… this is normal! Force it…” Will told him, betraying his earlier lesson. “This might hurt her a little… so before I get bitten,” 

Will eased out, just in time as Noah pulled back, then pounded her hymen hard. Slamming his cock against it until the wall shattered and he slammed it deep inside his twin. “Ungh, fuck! It’s sooooo fucking tight!!”

“Language,” The older boy smacked his soft butt.

“But it is…” Noah whined, moaning from his first pussy as his cock began to move.

Sienna hissed low and gripped her own legs tightly as Noah fucked her with slow thrusts, pulling out that amazingly cute dick before easing back into her. She shivered hard when his dick thrust in, feeling a heat fill her as it pushed inside. 

“You’re meant to be sucking Si!” Will purred.

“I am!” Noah kept humping away, making the table rock.

“Sienna! Not you Noah!”

“Oh, I thought you said fucking…” Noah got another smack on the butt for swearing, then Will went around the table and forced it back down her throat. Noah poked her throat, seeing the tip bulge out. “Woooah!”

Will rolled his eyes as he began face fucking his sister’s mouth. “How does her puss feel?”

“Ungh… mm… ti-tight! So good, better than her mouth, it’s… MMM!!!” Noah breathlessly told him, loving the walls around his dick.

He missed the hiss escaping from Will’s horny mouth as he fucked his sister’s mouth harder.

“Mph! Ghulk…” Wrapping her coltish legs around her twin’s body as both hands grabbed Will’s hips, Sienna gave each a tug. Letting them know she was ready for this to kick up a gear. 

To go harder.

With both of the british boys giving their sister exactly what she wanted. Their hips moved back and forth roughly at once, working like a well oiled machine back and forth so she was never empty on at least one side. Gagging on Will’s fat seven-inch dick or hugging Noah’s five-inch cuteness with her pussy. The harder pace quickly getting to her twin, as his first taste of fucking pussy came to a odd experience of doing it in front of his older brother.

An older brother who knew his brother’s load was cumming soon.

“Just don’t…” Will’s girth pulsed hot. “Ngh! Don’t cum inside her!”

“Where. Then…” Noah grunted out between thrusts.

“Uh,” Will looked around. He didn’t miss a beat in gagging the girl on his big cock even while searching. “If you got naked like I told you I’d say her tits…”

“It’s… COLD!” 

“JUST LIFT MY DAMN SHIRT UP!” Sienna growled, pulling off her older brother’s cock. Wanting their focus on her not fighting over the cold.

“Or,” Will pulled her shirt off swiftly, moved around and yanked off Noah’s shirt, and pants. Leaving the naked young boy to pound Sienna awkwardly. “Have to do everything myself…”

Having said that, he was in love looking at Noah’s smooth developing chest, and Sienna’s budding breasts. Each of the fourteen-year-old twins silky and petite. And making their older brother want to use both badly. He would need to isolate them both later for his shot. For now, he felt as needy to cum as Noah did. The youngster would be the first to nut however, with a very horned up, on edge Noah quickly pulled out of Sienna’s pussy as he felt his orgasm ready to erupt.

Sienna whined at the loss, but felt ever so fulfilled when she felt the warm jets of not one, but TWO loads coating her body. She looked up in surprise to see Will jerking off, having shot just a little after Noah started to empty his balls. Both her brothers coating her stomach and tits in their cum.

The girl moaning loudly as her own orgasm hit from this sensation. “YESSSSSSS!”

“Hot, isn’t it?” Will said, watching her shake. 

“Yeah…” Noah whispered, watching intensely.

“I should still tell mum and dad…” Will began. “But I won’t, if you two sluts get dressed quickly and I’m invited to your next time.”

“DEAL!”


End file.
